


Borrowed Strength

by Atatakaikun



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is A Demon, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian and Jason are kinda OP, Demons, Dick Grayson is A Magician, Dick and Tim are brothers, Domestic Fluff, Familiars, Fluff and Smut, Jason and Damian are brothers, Jason is a good bro but will trade his brother for something he loves for a good reason, M/M, Magic, Multi, They still lose to Bruce though, don't actually know if they're in character or not, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atatakaikun/pseuds/Atatakaikun
Summary: Dick never expected much from his Familiar. He was just a circus boy who was lucky enough to have possess magic that only nobles seems to have nowadays. So when he summoned a cat with eerily green eyes, he was so sure that this was it.





	1. I

Dick Grayson doesn't expect anything from his Familiar. He was excited that he couldn't stop shaking, but he doesn't really expect much out of anything. He was just a circus boy who was lucky enough to have been born with magic. His parents weren't anything special either, only his father was a magician who had an elephant for a Familiar named Zitka. Considering this, he also expects to an animal Familiar like his father or if he was lucky enough, a weak monster. (Just let it have a cute appearance, please!)

 

He didn't really say that he didn't want a higher graded Familiars, but he was just a Grayson. In this world, only nobles have who have magic as a heredity have the chance of having something like that and even they had a rare chance of having even a low grade demon. 

 

"Dick, you're next!" An excited whisper came out from his side. Dick smiled at his brother, Timothy. Tim wasn't actually his brother, he was adopted when Dick's parents found him somewhere. Like him, Tim was able to use magic like him, although he wasn't able to summon Familiar due to his weak health.

 

Having a Familiar is like having a new body, a new soul, a new connection, a new bond. Tim's body couldn't possibly endure the burden a Familiar will give him.

 

"Richard Grayson," the person handling the summoning circle called out.

 

Dick turned to grin at Tim, "Wish me luck."

 

Tim smiled back at him, clapping him on the back as he passed him to get to the platform. At the platform was nothing but a huge circle on the floor with illegible words written on the floor. A single lone man stood at the side, the one handling the ceremony. 

 

Dick stepped into the platform and into the summoning circle, waiting for instructions.

 

"Okay, kid. Once I chant the spell, close your eyes and draw out your magic," The man explained. " Don't panic and just reach out for it that you know is best for you okay? Let's start."

 

Words that seems like nonsense to him poured out of the man's mouth. Dick closed his eyes, feeling his mind growing hazy, slowly pouring out his magic. His eyes opened and he gasped at the sight that awaited him. 

 

Bright millions of lights greeted him, dancing around him. He reached his hand out, amazed by the different kinds of warmth that invaded his skin. He released a chuckle as an orange light came near him, tickling him.

 

He turned around with his arms wide out and he shivered. All warmth that he felt a while ago slowly disappearing. A cold chilly feeling penetrated his skin making every strand of hair in his body stood up. It was like the coldness was pricking his skin and it hurts. And yet he closed his hands into it.

 

The reason for this was because it was calling out him. And he grabbed it because something just told him to grab it, that it was his and he did. 

 

Cold voices screamed at him, telling him something he can't decipher. Ones of disappointment, ones of proudness, ones of loathe and ones of love. But one stuck out the most-

 

_You are meant to rule the world._

 

**"Who are you!?"**

 

Every nerve in Dick stopped as he heard the voice, full of evil and malice.

 

"I'm...Richard Grayson..? You can call me Dick if you prefer......?"

 

**"Go away. Now."**

 

"Sir?..."

 

**"Let go of me. And go away."**

 

**"** Come again?"

 

**"I will not repeat myself. "**

 

Dick frowned.

 

"I came here for my Familiar-"

 

**"Pfft.. You wished for me to be your Familiar!? That outrageous!"**

 

Dick almost given up on him...her...them.. But then he turned around and every light that were swirling around him before was no where to be seen. If he let go now he might no longer be able to have a Familiar.

 

"...You are the last chance I have...."

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**"Hmmm..... And what does that means to me?"**

 

"It won't. But it will mean very much to me and I'll do anything to repay you... I promise."

 

**"Fine then human."**

 

Dick looked up and blinked.

 

**"Since you reached out and helped me, I'll send you my power."**

 

"...Thank you... What's your name by the way?"

 

**"You may prefer to me with anything you want. And just remember**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**Nothing good comes out of using the devil's power."**

 

 

Dick might have not seen anything but he felt it. Unnatural cold hands, colder than a blizzard wrapped around his, sending his thoughts in a frenzy. Before he knew it, he was sitting in the middle of the summoning circle. He looked around, seeing the man who changed earlier, writing in his notebook with a bored look. The crowds weren't cheering for him like they did for the others, the only one who seems a little bit was Tim but he also wasn't making any move to cheer for him.

 

He darted his blue eyes everywhere, looking for his Familiar and seeing nothing. Did he fail? Did he not summon a Familiar? Dick hid his shame by biting his lips when a warm something nuzzles against his feet. He blinked and looked down only to be met with a cat who somehow had green eyes.

 

"Richard Grayson. Familiar Type: Animal, a cat." The man announced. Silence met him. Nobody cheered for him save for the quiet clapping his brother gave him.

 

A cat wasn't anything to be proud off. It was only an animal, a domestic animal at that. A cat wasn't something that could help him in combat or magic or anything at all; it was useless.

 

But when Dick saw the mark that says he was bonded with the cat as a Familiar to a Master, he couldn't feel any disappointment. What appeared on his face was pure joy. He lifted the cat off the ground to hug it close to his chest, earning him scratches.

 

"Welcome home, Robin."


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim thinks that Robin might not actually that bad.

Tim didn't know what to say about Dick's "Familiar". He was proud, yes, his brother did a feat that he had no dreams of ever succeeding. And even if he did summon one of the weakest Familiars ever known, he was still happy that his brother managed having a Familiar. And maybe he thinks that cats may be cute and he definitely have no thoughts against having a cat. He should've never agreed to this.

 

Tim doesn't have a problem that Dick's Familiar was just a cat. Having a cat as a Familiar was better than having none at all. What bothered him was the cat itself.

 

He doesn't know if all cats are like this or Dick just managed to summon the angriest cat in the world. Robin had only stayed with them for three days and he had not only managed to destroy their sofa and Dick's face but also  _his._ He wouldn't let anyone near him or if anything, he just really hates people. 

 

Tim didn't know when he started being alert in his own house. Didn't know when he started feeling afraid of what will appear if he enters a room. But now he does and it wasn't pretty. This was his house,  _his home._ He should be able to relax and live comfortably and not afraid of his brother's Familiar. He should be able to enter a room without feeling someone's gaze on him, and then he just turns and see Robin prowling up to him. Fortunately, Dick always managed to scoop Robin up for a hug before a war commence. Tim looked at Dick smiling while Robin bit his fingers, drawing blood.

 

He didn't know if it was talent because Tim was pretty sure that if he was at the receiving of those claws, what you will expect from him is screams of terror and not a smile. Definitely not a smile. 

  

 _This._ This was all the encouragement he needed to hear from all those people who told him it was all right to not have a Familiar. I mean, If having a weak body that can only handle basic magic means that he can avoid  _that,_ then so be it. He pretty much could say that he was lucky he did have a body like that. That, referring to Robin who somehow escaped Dick's grasped, running away from the said man. The cat growled at him when it passed him.

 

Robin might or might not have an issue with him after the first night.

 

It wasn't even his fault. When Dick and Tim first welcomed Robin into their home, it wasn't all that fun. Dick might have been a little bit enthusiastic with Robin and brought the cat with him in the shower. Tim left them to rest when he heard a loud shriek coming from Dick, he immediately rush towards he bathroom. Gasping as he saw a naked Dick with a Robin who was drenched and clutching unto his legs, digging his claws on Dick's flesh while hissing. He immediately grabbed unto Robin, pulling him away from Dick but the cat won't just budge and so he grabbed the closest thing from him, which was the shower head, and hit Robin with it. It took him a few bites with Dick shouting at him to "Stop you're hurting him!!"

 

"Well what do you want me to do!?!? He won't budge!!"

 

"Do something else!?!? ANYTHING!! JUST DON'T HIT HIM FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!"

 

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR TOO MUCH!!"

 

It ended with him and Dick drenched all over, the older with cuts and bites all over him and Robin almost drowning.

 

Yeah, he was never too sure if the feline ever forgave him for spraying him with more water.

 

After that incident, Robin always stared at him, making him feel uneasy. He can't sleep because Robin will be there in the corner of his room staring at him with those green eyes. Dick thought that it was a sign that Robin might be finally opening up to him, he trusted Dick and tried to open up too. He almost lost his finger when the cat swiped at him, hissing when he tried to pat it in the head.

 

It always ended like this but then Robin disappeared for a few hours and then brought back corpses. It didn't actually bothered him, Tim heard that cats usually did these things. But Robin takes it to the top since he didn't only bring a dead mouse but 10 dead mice and 5 other rodents that he can't seem to distinguish because of it's gorey death. Then Robin stares at him with blank green eyes and a smirk, almost as if saying that he was next.

 

And that's when the exorcism began.

 

Dick wasn't too please to found that he had tried to exorcist his Familiar but Tim reasoned with him. It didn't work. And now the cat seems to hate him even more. Well he admit that he probably shouldn't had tried to dunk a cat in a pail full of holy water that he blessed himself. But then again he did try to be nice to the cat but that only ended up with hisses. He probably should just give up.

 

"Do you think Robin would like Pizza?" Tim shrugged and focused on his book. Dick had finished tending up to his scratches now, frowning at Tim, who couldn't careless if Robin liked Pizzas or not. For all he know, Familiars live off your magic, so unless Dick lose his magic or managed to sever their bond, Robin is pretty far away from death whether he eats or not. Tim didn't even know if Robin ate anything since he arrived here but nevertheless he had more important things to do than wonder what a cat would like to eat. "I'm sure he would like Pizza just fine, right Robin?"

 

Robin only growled at him.

 

Dick smiled at him, leaning down to pat Robin in head before Robin finally had enough and slapped his hand away. Wait what?

 

"Since when?" Dick turned to Tim who looked at him with wide blue eyes. 

 

"Since what?"

 

"Since when have you been able to do that to the cat?"

 

"You mean Robin?"

 

"Is there any other cat here?"

 

Robin huffed at them. 

 

"Doesn't he let you pat him?" Tim stared at Dick, confused. "Robin is pretty all right with pats, just no hugs and nuzzling and pretty much everything I want to do with him." Robin huffed once again, turning his face away. Tim stared at him then back at Dick then back at Robin again. "He doesn't let you pat him?"

 

"What do you think? I almost lose my fingers whenever I even put my hand a meter away from him!" Dick looked appalled, like he couldn't believe that his little brother couldn't pat his Familiar. 

 

"This is because you tried to exorcist him a while ago-"

 

"I said I was sorry!" 

 

"This can't be!!" Robin hissed as Dick picked him up and faced him towards Tim. "This is my Familiar, Tim!"

 

"I don't see anything new with that??"

 

"Robin is my Familiar. That means we share the same soul, the same connection and the same bond! He is practically another me!!" Tim blinked blankly as Robin hissed turned fiercer at the statement. Like he was disgusted, he was even compared to Dick. "YOU SAY THAT YOU CAN'T GET ALONG WITH ANOTHER ME!! We're brothers!!!"

 

"I know-"

 

"If Robin is another me!! Than what does that make you and Robin??"

 

"...I-"

 

"BROTHERS!! YOU AND ROBIN ARE BROTHERS!!" Tim shrieked at the same time as Robin who got thrown over at Tim. "Create a bond while I go buy Pizza!"

 

Tim stared at his brother leaving the room after his outburst. Is it really a big of a deal that he can't pat Robin? Is it?

 

He took a glance at the black cat and watched as he sat still in his lap, staring at where Dick left. The cat was so still that Tim was almost afraid that it stopped breathing. Hesitantly, he put hand on top of the cat. Hand jerking up at the slight flinch the cat gave. Robin turned his head to look at him with a blank stare but nothing more. He didn't scratched Tim or even bit him like he used to. Feeling a lot more confident, Tim placed his hand again on Robin. Running his hand around his black fur and damn! It was so soft!

 

It wasn't long till Robin started hissing and Tim pulled his hand back. They stared at each other, green meeting blue before Robin huffed and jumped out of his lap.

 

Maybe Dick's Familiar wasn't that bad.

 

But then again, waking up with over 20 rodents with it's guts spilling out of it's body laid all over your bed didn't look really comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))


End file.
